Soul of Ice
by Ravens Kiss
Summary: Thrust together by a ridiculous law implemented by the Ministry, Hermione and Severus find themselves in an awkward position. How will the pair escape without killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfic, the first is still currently in progress though I'm taking a brief break from it to rethink some elements of the plot. But anyway, in the mean time I'm posting this, not sure what it will develope into, but please do read and review if you like it. Thanks!

* * *

Dappled sunlight fell through the gently swaying branches overhead creating a softly glowing green canopy above the Golden Trio as they lay sprawled upon the cool silken grass in a tangled heap. Soft barks of laughter floated on the gentle warm breeze from beneath the sprawling branches of the large oak tree beside the lake, as once in a while Ron reached over with long nimble fingers to deliver a swift tickle to Hermione's ribs. Squealing madly she would flail and jerk as her eyes closed tightly in laughter while she vainly tried to fight off his unbidden attacks. All the while Harry simply laid there, his long arms folded behind his head as he watched the enigmatic couple wrestling playfully in the soft light of the lazy afternoon. With a languid roll of his sparkling green eyes he chuckled under his breath before letting his eyes slid shut slowly, content to simple listen to the unabashed happiness of his oldest and dearest friends. 

Emitting a shrill squeal Hermione looked pleadingly to Harry as Ron proceeded to rise to his knees, pinning her wildly kicking legs with his own. His unruly mop of fiery hair fell into his warm brown eyes as he grinned devilishly down at her.

"No, Ron no!" she cried out through a suffocating bought of laughter as his fingers snaked over her ribs, heading dangerously close to the overly ticklish spot on her hips. Throwing her head back in another loud peal of laughter she managed through her tears and ragged breath to implore pitifully at her friend who lay still and musing only feet away. "Harry! Help me! Please!" she yelled as Ron dove in for the kill, his own deeper laughter mingling with the light and airy sound of her own. Rolling his eyes again in feigned exasperation, Harry rolled onto his side, resting his head upon his hand as he gazed at the two of them.

"Oh if I must" he said in a playfully sarcastic tone before rising to his knees and quickly tumbling into action beside Ron. A pitiful sounding wail erupted from Hermione's lips, the only indication of no real harm caused by the rippling laughter that continued to cut through it.

"Harry!" she protested loudly, pausing for a moment to frown darkly at him for aiding Ron and not her, her chocolate brown eyes warming instantly as she saw the beaming smile spread across his face that all too often showed an age far beyond his few years, an age that made her heart ache with sorrow and despair.

Several long moments were spent with the trio rolling and tumbling across the grass in a childish bout of play wrestling, their laughter and squeals drawing a few amused glances their way, before the observer would simply shrug and continue ambling by with a chuckle. Neither of the young adults noticed the dark and sour looking figure striding purposely across the lawns towards them, nor did they notice the dark gleam in his eyes as those shinning black orbs settled upon them, his typically dour expression twisted into one of disgust and extreme displeasure at the pathetic and debase "mission" he had been sent on. A gruff clearing of his throat caused the three friends to freeze suddenly, his long slender shadow falling over them as he sneered in contempt at the sight before him. Sprawled upon the grass, her hair a mass of tangles, fallen leaves and grass was Hermione, Harry and Ron pinning each of her legs between their own as there hands hovered, poised over the exposed flesh of her belly and ribs.

A deep flush rose in Hermione's cheeks as she realized what a picture it must appear to be to a casual passerby, especially one as renowned and despised for his complete lack of joy and understanding as the man now glaring down at them with his arms stiffly folded across his chest.

"As much as I _hate_ to break up your ménage e trios, your presence Miss Granger, has been requested by the Headmaster" Professor Snape sneered scornfully. Quickly disentangling themselves, the trio rose as one, Hermione brushing the leaves and grass from her jeans and attempting to arrange her mass of honey hair into some semblance of control. As the three friends took several steps towards their glowering Professor he swiftly held up a pale hand and his expression all but dripping with a considerable amount of dark pleasure as he looked from Harry to Ron and purred silkily,

"_Your_ attendance however Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, is not required. I am sure that you can somehow manage to survive without Mister Granger's company for a few moments." Both boys immediately scowled and sneered at the Professor standing before them, the awfully smug, grin of pleasure of his face prompting Ron to take a threatening step forward. Professor Snape's grin quickly melted into a scowl as he hissed "Don't be a fool Mister Weasley."

"Merlin, if you were not a Professor…" Ron began coldly, his typically warm eyes darkening with hatred.

"You would what, Mister Weasley?" Snape questioned with an air of calm amusement. "Unleash that rabble of red-haired buffoons you call family upon me? I tremble with dread before you" he sneered, fighting to keep the laugh from his voice and the smile from his face. Scarlet instantly flooded Ron's cheeks as his brilliant red brows came down in a severe frown, his hands curled tightly into fists as his sides as he took another step towards the elder man, a deep growl rumbling in his throat.

"Ron!" Hermione quickly interjected, stepping in front of him, laying her gentle hands upon his burning cheeks and guiding his darkly flashing eyes to her own. "Don't be a fool and get yourself expelled" she whispered urgently as she stroked the uncontrollable mop of hair back from his face. Ron's shoulders instantly sagged beneath her warm and tender gaze, a small impish smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he bowed his head slightly.

"Mum would kill me if I got expelled now" he said somewhat sullenly though his tone held a spark of lightheartedness that made Hermione smile.

"Yes she would and so would I" she replied with a soft laugh. "Now don't worry, I'm only going to see Dumbledore, I'll meet you and Harry in the common room before dinner. Don't worry" she repeated again with a laugh when she saw Ron's eyes drift over her shoulder to look at the dark Professor behind her back, watching the darkness seep into his soft expression once more. Placing a soft kiss on Ron's cheek she smiled warmly at Harry lifting her hand in a small wave before she was swiftly pulled around by a strong grasp on her upper arm.

"Come along Miss Granger, no need to dawdle" Professor Snape crooned darkly as he began dragging her up the slight slope towards the castle. Once they were out of sight of Harry and Ron, Snape quickly released his grip on Hermione's arm as if she were something dirty, the mere touch of her a great displeasure to him. Falling into step beside the man she both respected and despised she turned dark eyes to him and said with great disdain in her voice,

"Must you always be so rude Professor?" Shocked by the sudden and rather disrespectful outburst Professor Snape froze and grabbed her arm once again, spinning her around to face him leaving her stumbling and unsteady. Bracing herself with a firm grip on his solid arm she waited for the world to once again steady itself before she looked up into the eyes that glared down at her malevolently.

"Rude Miss Granger?" he sneered, "I treat Mister Potter and Mister Weasley with as much respect as I think they deserve." Glowering Hermione released his arm and quickly pulled her own from his grasp, proceeding to cross them both over her chest defiantly.

"You treat them with no respect!" she exclaimed hotly.

"My point exactly" he replied coolly before turning sharply on his heel and continuing on towards the castle, pausing only briefly to glance over his shoulder at the young woman who continued to stand with her arms folded over her chest. "Do come along Miss Granger, the Headmaster is waiting" he scowled before once more storming off. Bowing her head and gritting her teeth against the string of curses that hung like acid on her tongue Hermione hung her arms at her sides and trudged up the small hill and into the cool shadows of the main hall.


	2. Lemon Drops and Bitter Truths

The rest of the brief journey to the Headmaster's office was conducted in a stiff and awkward silence as Hermione grudgingly trailed after Professor Snape, his billowing black robes making her feel as if she was somehow being led to her own early demise. When they stopped beside the large statue of a griffin Professor Snape looked down at Hermione with a cold sneer, his eyes glittering darkly, her own eyes flashing heatedly in response as she once again folded her arms over her chest defensively. Smirking at her flagrant display of foolish courage, perhaps the most despised of Gryffindor traits in his opinion, he turned towards the statue before them and spoke in a low yet clear voice, 

"Turkish Delight." With a loud grating noise the statue slowly turned revealing the steep spiraling stairway that led up to the large mahogany doors to Dumbledore's office. From the corner of his gleaming eyes Professor Snape observed the expression of trepidation upon the face of the young woman at his side, her hands having fallen to simply clasp in front of her, her delicate fingers interwoven in an obvious display of nervousness. Rolling his eyes dramatically he placed a cool hand upon her back and gave her a none too gentle shove towards the staircase before following at his own swift pace.

"Do hurry up Miss Granger" she heard her cruel and callous Professor growl at her back, her pace growing a little faster until she emerged at the top of the staircase, the sound of the statue moving back into place no more than a distant rumble beneath her. Glancing over her shoulder at the man who now stood terrifyingly close to her on the narrow landing, she raised a hesitant hand towards the lustrously polished surface of the door before her, feeling the cold glare of Professor Snape boring into her back.

"Come in Miss Granger" came the light and cheerful welcome from the other side of the door before Hermione's curled fist had even made contact with the warm wood, the sudden interruption of the unsettling silence between Snape and herself causing her to squeak and jump in surprise. Bowing her head to hide the flush that had rushed into her cheeks she slowly opened the door and took a couple steps into the door, quickly pushed out of the way as Professor Snape jostled past her, stalking his way towards the Headmaster's desk, leaving her standing stiff and bristling with anger at his rudeness.

Paying little mind to the girl that now stood scowling at his back Professor Snape approached the Headmaster's desk, ignoring the dizzying array of twinkling and swirling objects that cluttered both the old man's desk and ceiling high shelves that filled the room. Stopping before the large desk he folded his arms stiffly across his chest, the somewhat overdramatic flourish of his arms sending his robes to billow and tremble around him like a set of large leathery wings.

"I have delivered Miss Granger as you _requested_" he said with a half snarl, his emphasis on the last word implying that it had been more a demand than a simple request, "I trust you have no more 'missions' for me to perform today, so I shall return to the mountain of pathetically written papers I have awaiting my return. Good day Headmaster" he finished quickly as he turned on his heel and began to stalk in long, quick strides towards the door and his escape into the quiet freedom of the dungeons.

"Actually Severus…" the Headmaster began, a twinkle in both his eyes and his voice as he observed with much amusement as the dark and sullen figure froze in the doorway, his shoulders instantly hunched defensively as his hands curled into fists in the voluminous folds of his robes. Turning slowly on his heel with a deep scowl set upon his face Severus looked suspiciously at the man who sat behind the large desk, his white beard spilling haphazardly across the desk and into his lap, his ridiculous pointed hat drooping a little as Dumbledore continued to twinkle and sparkle obnoxiously.

"Yes Headmaster?" Severus inquired in a cold and grating voice that spoke of little patience for idle chit-chat. Smiling broadly and gathering the glittering sleeves of his purple robes into his lap Dumbledore looked at Severus warmly over the half-moon of his spectacles before continuing,

"The matter I have to discuss with Miss Granger does also pertain to you my dear boy." Huffing unpleasantly Severus crossed his arms in his expected gesture of manipulated compliance, his expression bringing a small grin to the Headmaster's lips. "Now dear Miss Granger" Dumbledore continued in a warm and friendly tone, his lips instantly spreading into a comforting smile, "please take a seat my child" he said with a sweeping gesture of his hand to the two large and comfortable looking armchairs before his desk. Quickly skirting past the odious figure of the potions professor while shooting him a spiteful glare of her own, Hermione gladly accepted the Headmaster's offer and sank into the squashy chair, almost being completely lost in its large cushions. Struggling not too elegantly to perch herself on the edge she looked worriedly up to the wrinkled yet smiling face of her longtime mentor and protector.

"Lemon drop my dear?" the old man offered with a broad grinning smile and raise of his bushy snow white eyebrows as he pushed the small pearlescent candy dish towards her. Obligingly Hermione popped one of the sour sweets into her mouth, her cheeks instantly puckering as she mumbled a "thank you" with a pained expression, all of which drew a snort of amusement from the shadowy figure still lingering suspiciously close to the doors.

"Lemon drop Severus?" Dumbledore offered as his twinkling eyes rose to the man who looked as if he would bolt from the room at any moment.

"No Headmaster, thank you" he replied coldly, "I do believe you had something you wished to discuss with Miss Granger and myself?" he asked quickly, wishing to get whatever unpleasant business it was over and done with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Ah yes" Dumbledore began lightheartedly with a shinning smile that at least comforted Hermione a little. "Do have a seat Severus" he said with a gesture towards the other armchair in front of his desk.

"I prefer to stand" Severus growled from the shadows bringing an exasperated sigh from Dumbledore's lips and a frown from his already wrinkled brow.

"Oh do humor an old man Severus, you great twit" Dumbledore grumbled.

Almost choking on her lemon drop in a combination of utter shock and amusement, Hermione stared wide-eyed and gaping at the elderly looking man sitting opposite her who simply beamed and winked at her over his half-moon spectacles in return. Severus strode stiffly towards the desk and sat in the vacant armchair while making a big to-do of flourishing and ruffling his billowing robes in the process. Rolling his eyes playfully Dumbledore leaned towards Hermione and behind a raised hand whispered not all that quietly,

"Always overly dramatic that one, ever since he was a wee lad." Pressing her lips firmly together Hermione planted a hand over her mouth as she struggled against the desire to laugh, the deep and threatening scowl she perceived from the corner of her eye only making it harder to not collapse in a fit of laughter.

"Really Albus, must you insist on always being so childish?" Severus scowled as he fought not to sink back into his chair lest it swallow him whole.

"Indeed" the Headmaster mused as he stroked his lengthy beard with one hand, "a young heart and soul can bring youth to an old body, an old one however, I fear may bring an untimely old age to the youthful" he continued as his expression darkened and his gaze deepened upon the sour looking man before him. A snort of indignation was all Dumbledore received as any kind of reply as Severus sat stiff and gloomy looking.

While finding the whole interaction quite amusing Hermione was still rather anxious about why she had been called to the Headmaster's office.

"You said you wanted to talk to us Headmaster?" she interjected softly, wishing to get to the bottom of whatever it was quickly and escape the withering glances of her potions professor before she was tempted hexed him into next Tuesday. Nodding slowly the old man turned to look at her warmly as he said softly,

"Yes yes, indeed I do Miss Granger. I am sure you have heard rumors of the latest law the Ministry to seeking to put into effect?" A flicker of confusion passed over Hermione's youthful face as she looked at her Headmaster with a hint of suspicion.

"The Marriage Law?" she began tentatively.

"Yes, that is the one Miss Granger. Now, due to the fact that you are already aware of the law, I am certain that you also know what this could mean for your fellow Hogwarts students and yourself…" he said in a tone that spoke of a certain amount of uneasiness he was struggling to hide. With her brow twisting into a deep frown Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in irritation,

"Yes I do Headmaster. It will disrupt the lives of many, possibly damning countless dozens to death by marrying them off to "reformed" Death Eaters, it is a ridiculous law that I pray to Merlin never passes!" she exclaimed heatedly. Dumbledore visibly shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his hands forming a nervous steeple beneath his chin as he observed the young woman across his desk.

"I see…" he began cautiously, his eyes flickering for a moment to the eternally scowling figure of Severus before returning his no longer twinkling gaze to Hermione's face. "You are not in support of this law then Miss Granger?" he asked softly. A look of shock quickly spread over her face as she sat straighter in the oversized armchair and exclaimed loudly,

"Of course not Headmaster! This law could very well damn me to certain death! It is widely known that I have close ties with Harry…" her comment bringing an indignant snort from Severus. Turning to look at him briefly she flashed him a threatening scowl before once more focusing on Dumbledore and continuing, "not to mention that I aided in the downfall of Lord Voldemorte, and not to sound arrogant, but I _am_ one of the smartest witches of my time…" Her tirade was quickly cut off by Severus snidely commenting,

"Indeed Miss Granger, you would _never_ appear arrogant while tooting your own proverbial horn." Narrowing her eyes once more in a glare she growled low and deep in his direction, her hand curling instinctively around the wand in the pocket of her robes, yes hexing him into next Tuesday was becoming increasingly tempting. Scowling ever deeper she swiftly turned back to Dumbledore and continued a little louder and more emphatically as if to drown out the very existence of the insufferable man barely feet from her side. "A clear sign that power does not come only from the Pureblood lines, a fact which they do not exactly appreciate being rubbed in their faces. Professor, this law will surely be my death, and that of many others, it cannot be passed, it simply cannot."

During Hermione's speech Dumbledore had remained quiet and still, his hands neatly clasped in his lap, his only movement being a small nod once in a while, though Severus with his many years of practice being a double-agent had noticed the minute tightening of the skin around Dumbledore's eyes, the slight twitch of his lips towards a frown, and the small nervous movements of his hands in his beard. After several long moments of silence Dumbledore stirred from his silent reverie, clearing his throat softly he said,

"I see you have a firm opinion on the matter Miss Granger."

"Of course I do Professor, it is a matter of life and death!" she exclaimed, confused that the Headmaster was not expressing his own disapproval of the law as equally passionately as she.

"Well then, it is with a considerable amount of sadness Miss Granger that I must inform you that I sincerely believe that this law will pass." He watched as her jaw fell with an almost audible _thud_, her eyes wide and unblinking with shock as she groped for the words to express her outrage. Seeing that for once Hermione was without words, a moment that he would secretly covet and cherish for the rest of his days, Severus broke the silence and said in a measured tone,

"How can you be so sure Albus?" For a moment the Headmaster regarded Severus carefully, his gaze occasionally flitting back and forth between him and the still floundering Hermione. Quickly stiffening his back and his resolve Albus took a deep breath and said quite simply and plainly,

"Because I amongst several others voted it into action this morning."


	3. Cry of the Banshee

A/N: So I'm just on an updating spree tonight seeing as this is the third of my fics that I have updated, hopefully I can stick with it for a while and stay uptodate with them all. Anyway, hope you guys like it. Albus has truly gone mad, and Severus and Hermione and none too pleased by what he has to tell them.

* * *

A resounding loud shriek of "WHAT!" echoed through the otherwise still and quiet room for several minutes as with a loud and shocked huff Hermione sat heavily against the back of her chair, a movement which she instantly regretted when she sank impossibly deep into the cushions. Squirming and growling angrily Hermione fought her way out of the choking cushions, once again perching on the edge of the chair, her glare rivaling that of Severus who also looked at the Headmaster with a withering expression that would make grown men weep for their mothers. 

"You cannot be serious Albus" Severus began finally, filling the uneasy silence that had fallen over the room, Hermione apparently still unable to speak through her shock. Releasing a heavy sigh Dumbledore lowered his head to gaze down at the weathered hands in his lap.

"Indeed, my dear boy I am quite serious. The Wizengamot voted this morning before classes had begun, it was an unanimous decision to put the law into effect as soon as possible, a Ministry official will be present at breakfast tomorrow to make an announcement to the students and staff" for once Dumbledore's tone lacked its lighthearted air, the twinkle from his eye quite obviously gone, his face suddenly showing the result of every one-hundred and fifty years of his life.

"But… but why?" Hermione cried out suddenly, her hands wringing the front of her robes in desperation. A heavy sigh reverberated through the room as Dumbledore slowly raised his gaze to the soft and emotional eyes of the young woman sitting across from him, her gentle chocolate brown eyes full of hurt and an expression of feeling betrayed.

"My dear girl, it had to be done for the safety of the wizarding world…" he began calmly almost sullenly only to be cut off sharply by Severus' grating growl,

"And what of the safety of the students, Albus?" Turning an exasperated expression to Severus, Dumbledore folded his arms over his chest in a reflection of the potion master's all too common pose.

"Now Severus, being a Pureblood the same as I, you should know all too well what the passing of this law means for us. Without it the wizarding world will soon find itself blinking into non-existence…"

"Oh hang the wizarding world Albus!" Severus bellowed irritably, "You mean to tell me that after all these years of spouting your warnings to these children, blindly turning a damned twinkling eye every time they foolishly put themselves in danger, after watching Mister Potter spend so many weeks in the hospital wing on the verge of death in the name of your damned "cause", after all your fatherly protectiveness you have pressed upon these children you now plan to hand them as if on a silver platter to the likes of Lucius Malfoy? You would so calmly and quietly hand over your lambs to the slaughter?"

"You know full well Severus, that that is not the case. Our entire existence rests on the success of this law, without it we are doomed" Dumbledore protested calmly though his eyes flashed darkly.

"And with it these children are _doomed!_" Severus shouted while pointing a long pale finger at Hermione as she sat stunned and silent staring at the two men. "I have fought countless years for your cause Albus, kept your secrets and risked my life on a daily basis to repay the debt I owed you, and now you except me to simply stand by and watch you marry off each and every bright mind this school has to the Dark Lord's minions. You disgust me Albus" he snarled with a sour expression twisting his face.

"Calm yourself Severus!" Dumbledore snapped suddenly as he rose to his feet in a flurry of shimmering purple robes and long white hair. The air crackled with tension as Dumbledore glowered down over his half-moon spectacles at the younger man who with a loud sigh sat back gruffly in his chair.

"Professor?" Hermione ventured in a timid and shell-shocked tone as she lifted watery eyes hesitantly to the Headmaster, her knuckles turning white as she clutched her robes painfully tight.

"Yes my dear?" he replied softly, his stance instantly softening under her gaze.

"Why did you tell me before the rest of the students?" Sinking back down into his chair Albus took great lengths to compose himself and his robes, carefully arranging his sleeves in his lap before placing his clasped hands on the smooth table top. All the while Hermione looked at him expectantly, her face open and obviously full of fear as she looked to the man who had guided and protected her for so many years and through so many things. Keeping his eyes lowered Dumbledore began in a soft voice,

"As you said yourself Miss Granger, many Pureblood families would see you as a threat, not only for your Muggleborn heritage but also for your close friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived. You have indeed been an asset to those of us who fought for the light and a bane to those who fought against it. You and a handful of other students run the highest risk of being harmed when this law is set into action, and please believe me my dear, you and your friends were high on my list of priorities when making my decision. However, the simple truth cannot be denied, without this law the wizarding world will cease to exist within a few generations if changes are not made. That is why the Order and I have begun to make special plans for you and your friends, you will each be appointed a spouse who will best be able to protect you during the coming years as well as with whom you will hopefully be able to produce strong and healthy magical offspring. And this…" he said breaking his gaze away from Hermione to focus on Severus, "is where you come in my dear boy."

Giving a derisive snort Severus folded his arms over his chest with an aloof air and began,

"I fail to see Albus how this effects…" his voice dying away to a hoarse croak in his throat as his eyes slowly slid sideways to look at the young woman beside him. "You do not mean…" he exclaimed.

"I do Severus, the Order and I believe you to be the best candidate" Dumbledore said softly but resolutely. In a sudden rush Severus was on his feet, his hands slamming down onto the desk in front of him, his eyes flashing wildly like a pitch black fire, his teeth clenched together as he growled out,

"There _must_ be someone better, anyone… I will not do it, I cannot… I am old enough to be her father for Merlin's sake! The mere thought of it makes me nauseous!"

"Glad to see you find the prospect of… of… marrying… me so appealing Professor" Hermione said in a soft and hurt tone, her head bowed causing her tangled mass of hair to fall around her face like a protective veil.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Severus snapped, glancing at her only long enough to see her wince at his words before turning his furious gaze back to the Headmaster.

"Nothing to do with me?" she asked in a snarling voice without taking her eyes off her lap and trembling hands. "How can you say that while he proposes to pimp me out like some brood mare?"

"Trust me Miss Granger, I would indeed prefer to breed with a mare than you, you need not worry about me actually deriving any pleasure from the experience" he spat vehemently. In an instant, she too was on her feet, trembling violently with rage as she glared up into his face, her eyes flashing just as darkly as his, her teeth drawn back in a vicious snarl mimicking the one now gracing his face.

"How dare you!" she cried as her hand moved in a swift blur, a resounding slap echoing in the suddenly deathly silent room. Her hand quickly dropped to her side, entangling itself in her robes as she watched in horror as Severus slowly turned his face back towards her. Glaring up through the veil of his ink black hair, his eyes were dangerously dark as his hair fell away slowly to reveal the glowing red handprint on his cheek.

"You little Mudblood!" he ground out between his gritted teeth as his own hand moved faster than lightning, connecting with her delicate cheek with a thundering slap that caused even Dumbledore to gasp. "If nothing else Miss Granger, the marriage bed will teach you some long-needed discipline." Severus felt a small twinge in his stomach as he watched Hermione draw her face back around towards him, much as he had only moments ago, her hair falling away to reveal the red mark that took up most of the left side of her face, a small trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. He hid his own wince of discomfort at what he had just done behind his ever-present stony expression of disgust.

"That is _enough_ Severus, Hermione" the Headmaster said in a voice twice as low and threatening as theirs had been, he too having leapt to his feet stood stiffly behind his desk with his hands spread upon its smooth surface, staring darkly from one to the other. "Now both of you take a seat" he said a little softer as he began to ease himself back down into his chair. Without removing their glare from one another they spat back in unison,

"I prefer to stand."

"SIT. NOW!" he bellowed, both Severus and Hermione jumping visibly as they quickly drew their gaze from each other to stare at him in shock. Slowly they sank into their respective seats, looking much like chastised school children as Dumbledore settled back into his own chair, once again laying his clasped hands upon the desk. "Now…" he began in a considerably softer tone, "as I said, the Order and I believe it to be the best possible match in the situation, and similar arrangements are being made for other students who are also at a high risk including Mister Potter and Mister Weasley…" he continued, Hermione's sudden and sullen whisper of "Ron" causing the room to fall silent for a moment.

"Pardon me, Miss Granger?" the Headmaster asked softly, seeing the sadness sweep over her youthful face.

"She is lamenting her love for the Weasley imbecile" Severus coldly informed Dumbledore, his disdain obvious in the sour tone of his voice and the sneer that curled his top lip back over his teeth.

"Ah yes, Mister Weasley" Dumbledore mused sadly, his eyes full of sympathy for Hermione. "Arrangements are being made for his impending marriage as well." At this Hermione perked up a little, her eyes flashing amber for an instant as she looked at the wizened man with a glimmer of hope upon her face.

"Could I not marry Ron instead of Professor Snape?' she ventured softly though her voice held the desperate hope that caused her heart to pound like a hammer against her ribs. The sad look upon Dumbledore's face only deepened at her request,

"No Miss Granger, I am sorry but I believe that it would be far too dangerous for the two of you to be paired. Our goal is to reduce the amount of danger that you are placed in through these marriages, not increase it, which is why other members of the Order have been selected for both Mister Weasley and Mister Potter." Nodding slowly Hermione cast her eyes back down to her lap and the hands that idly pulled at a loose string on her robes.

"May I ask Professor, who they will be marrying?" she asked softly without looking up, the thick mass of her hair falling around her shoulders as she bravely held back the tears that wanted to flow down her cheeks.

"You may ask Miss Granger, but I cannot answer. I think it is best if the boys tell you themselves."

"So, they already know?" Hermione asked in surprise, looking up with large brown eyes, her jaw hanging open in shock as a glimmer of anger rippled through her. Seeing the spark in her chocolate eyes Dumbledore rearranged himself in his chair,

"No Miss Granger, they are not aware of what has happened yet. They will find out tomorrow morning with the rest of the students." Drawing her honey brows down into a frown Hermione regarded the Headmaster cautiously, knowing that there was more to this matter than the old man was telling her.

"Then why Headmaster, I have been alerted to this decision before anyone else?" At her question Dumbledore's wizened face showed the first true sign of weariness as he closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a long breath, the snow white mass of his long mustache trembling as he exhaled deeply. When he opened his clear blue eyes once more they held no twinkle or shine, no comforting warmth that would have eased the nervous trembling of Hermione's heart, instead, all that was reflected in his eyes was a chilling sadness and resignation.

"Because Miss Granger, steps to ensure your safety must be taken as quickly as possible" he began in a low voice, his eyes steadily watching her young face.

"What about the others? Shouldn't you be concerned for their safety too?" she asked, her tone taking on a bite that caused the Headmaster to look slightly flustered, while a smirk began to curl Severus' lips. At least the girl was putting up a fight while remaining logical and cool-headed, a rather Slytherin trait he mused as he watched the scene unfold before him with mild amusement. Raising a silencing hand slowly Dumbledore smiled at her softly, nodding his head in agreement and understanding of her question.

"Do not worry my dear, plans are indeed being made for the others as we speak, your safety however takes precedence at this point…" he began calmly, his voice loosing its strength and softness as he went on until it gradually trailed away.

With her typically warm and soft eyes narrowing and darkening in suspicion Hermione regarded the Headmaster coolly, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap as she fought to keep her temper under control, knowing all too well that the kindly old man was hiding something very important from her, something she was determined to know before she left his office.

"What are you not telling me Professor?" she asked with a surprising amount of calm though a churning and bubbling sea of tension swirled heavily in her stomach.

"Miss Granger, that information is not pertinent right now, however in due time I will…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, tell the girl Albus!" Severus cried out suddenly, "Do you not think you have kept these children in the dark long enough with your secrets and games? And I for one would also like to know what the hell is going on!" Once again raising his hand to quiet those seated before him Dumbledore peered at Severus over the rim of his glasses, his obvious disdain for the sudden interruption gleaming in his eyes. Looking back once more to Hermione's expectant expression, her eyes full of pain and fear while her lower lip trembled.

"Please Professor" she begged softly, her hands gripping the edge of the desk in desperation. Shaking his head slowly with a deep sigh Albus rested his eyes closed for another moment as though the small action could draw an infinite amount of strength and courage to him.

"Very well" he finally began after several long moments of silence. "You will discover the information sooner of later regardless of whether I tell you, and I would prefer it to come from someone you trust…" a comment which brought an uncivilized grunt of scorn from Severus. Throwing a frown in the younger man's direction Albus continued in a soft and comforting voice, "there has already been an offer placed for your hand Miss Granger, one which I hope we can avoid through your marriage to Professor Snape."

Visibly shuddering with disgust at the whole prospect at the mere mention of the word "marriage" and his name in the same sentence, Severus sneered darkly and looked at the Headmaster with glowing suspicion.

"Who is it?" he asked roughly before Hermione could even begin to open her mouth, her burning eyes locking on him for a moment full of her scorn and mild hatred. He simply sneered at her coldly before turning his ink black gaze back to Dumbledore.

"Mister Malfoy…" the old man began in a soft and barely audible voice.

"He wants me to marry that ferret of a miniature Death Eater!" she exclaimed in horror and shock as she rose to her feet suddenly her fists pounding upon the desk as a deep flush of anger rose in her cheeks. As she shook with anger and proceeded to rant and rave wildly, a deluge of curse words flowing from her lips that caused both Dumbledore and Professor Snape to flush slightly and stare wide-eyed at her, she failed to notice the droll expression of the Headmaster's face.

"Please Miss Granger, if you will calm yourself…" the Headmaster began softly, his expression one of weariness and pleading.

"Calm myself?" Hermione began, "Calm myself? How the hell can you expect me to be calm at a moment like this? You have just told me that the most despised Death Eater in training wants to make me his little Mudblood whore!" she exclaimed, her voice growing ever louder and more shrill with each moment until her words were almost undistinguishable as she wailed like a banshee.

"Get a grip on yourself girl" Severus scolded with a tone of boredom, the infamous sneer clinging to his features while deep inside he could not deny the unease he felt at the prospect of Miss Granger being married off to the bloodthirsty and ruthless boy, though he doubted that a marriage to him was truly the lesser of two evils.

"Indeed Miss Granger, we must be calm at this time…" Dumbledore began again, hoping to regain some control of the situation, though that prospect seemed more and more unlikely as time went by. "There is something else you must know" he proceeded hesitantly, the soft fearfulness in his voice instantly causing Hermione to fall silent.

"What else could there be Albus?" Severus asked with a sigh while fiercely pinching the bridge of his nose, "is the ministry asking us to consummate the marriage in public? For I can see nothing worse than that" he snorted while casting a malevolent sneer in Hermione's direction. Returning the Professor's sneer with an equally sour and acidic one of her own, Hermione slumped back down into the car, casting an expectant look towards the Headmaster, who under the combined weight of their gazes was looking a little worse for wear.

"Well?" Hermione demanded contemptuously, all pretense of politeness forgotten as she scowled and fumed in her chair.

"You see my dear, you are mistaken…" the old man began hesitantly, his unease obvious in the nervous twitch that had began at the corner of his eye and the unceasing movement of his hands upon the surface of his desk. "It is not Draco Malfoy that petitioned for you, it is…" A sudden wailing shriek filled the air as realization struck home, hitting Hermione with the force of a Hippogriff's kick to the chest. She was suddenly gasping for air, her eyes watering with the strain as her throat burned from the effort to breath while beside her Severus growled a single word that held all the vehemence and anger of an Unforgivable Curse,

"Lucius!"


End file.
